Story Time
by Crocguy93
Summary: Finn the Hero, now an adult, must come up with a good bedtime story to tell his daughter while waiting for her Mother.


**Hey y'all, I decided to create an Adventure Time fanfic for you all to enjoy. I'm still new to writing Fanfiction so forgive me if it's not that good, but I'm satisfied with it sooooo…I noticed there aren't a lot of Finn x Marceline stories with them having children so I decided to rectify that. Read and enjoy.**

**I do not own Adventure Time, that honor belongs to Pendleton Ward.**

~What Time is It? Story Time!~

All was quiet throughout the land of Ooo, the sun was beginning to set, Mushroom People were preparing to sleep in their tiny homes, and near the Tree Fort of the great Hero Finn, a little girl was riding on top of the magical yellow dog Jake.

The girl, with her long black hair mostly hidden under her 'Bear-Hat' was laughing and giggling while riding the giant stretched out dog. After running around in circles for some time she yelled, "Faster Uncle Jake!"

The magical dog answered her, sounding winded, "Okay sweetie." He continued to run, faster this time.

After goofing off some more, and running around, the sun was finally making its last decent over the horizon. When it was becoming dark, a tall human wearing a hat similar to the little girl's walked out of the Tree Fort and called out to her…

"Sophie, it's time for bed!"

Jake stopped suddenly and skidded to a halt. The girl called Sophie seemed a bit upset and made a pouty face. "But Daddy we were having so much fun. Can't me and Uncle Jake play a little longer?" She asked, hoping her pout would be enough to sway her Father.

"Sorry kiddo, but you know when it's time to go to bed. Besides, I think you wore Uncle Jake out." Finn said pointing to the panting dog. "Okay." She relented; Jake walked over toward his bro, shrunk down to his normal size and let Sophie down off his back. She slowly started to make her way to the Tree Fort when Finn stopped her and said, "If you hurry up and get ready for bed, I'll tell you the most epic, adventurous bedtime story eveeeerrrrrrrrr!" He dramatically exclaimed. That got her attention, and Sophie immediately started running inside to start preparing for bed.

Finn winked at Jake and the two bros did their trademark fist-bump, when suddenly Jake started to take deep breaths.

"You okay man?" Finn asked.

"Yeah Brother." *sigh* "That girl wears me out. You gotta' find a new babysitter for her or something."

Finn started to waves his arms in a dramatic fashion, "But Jake, you're the only one we trust! Remember when we let LSP babysit Sophie, what a disaster that was!"

Jake cringed at the memory. "Well, can't you get Princess Bubblegum to do it?"

It was now Finn's turn to sigh, "No man, she keeps wanting to 'examine' Sophie because she's so…unique. It creeps me out." He sighed again

Jake finally caught his breath and said to his human Brother, "Well I'm headin' over to Rainicorn's, I'll see ya later Finn." The great adventurer stopped his canine brother before he left, "You staying with Lady tonight?" He asked. "Yeah probably, you and your lover will have to watch over your kid when she gets back." Jake said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Finn blushed when the magical dog said that.

"She's not my lover! Or I guess she…I mean…we…"

Jake got on his bike and stretched his arms inside the Tree Fort to grab his viola. Once he did that, he said, "Well while your figuring that out, I'm going to Lady's place. See ya Finn!"

"Jake wait!" Finn called out, but his brother kept peddling away on his bike. Realizing that Jake wasn't coming back Finn walked back inside his house and looked around for Sophie. He found her already in bed, with her stuffed Teddy Bear in her right arm; an old memento of her Mother's. Finn smiled at the scene before him, and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Did you brush your teeth?" He asked her.

"Yes Daddy."

"Did you say goodnight to BMO?"

"Yes Daddy."

He smiled down at Sophie, his little girl. She had his eyes and skin tone, but she inherited her Mother's hair, _and a little bit of her attitude_. Finn thought to himself; but what Father and Daughter both shared was a love of adventure. Although she was still too young to adventure with her Daddy and Uncle Jake, Sophie loved hearing stories from her Dad who was in her opinion, the mightiest Hero in all of Ooo. Finn's thoughts were interrupted when Sophie waved a hand in front of his face. "Oh, sorry Sophie, I went blank there for a moment."

"Daddy, when is Mommy coming home?"

Finn looked back down at her and said, "Soon sweaty, she'll be here in time to say goodnight."

After taking a deep breath and letting it out, Finn looked back at his daughter and asked her, "Now, are you ready for the most epic story ever!" She giggled and laughed before saying, "Yes!"

"Okay then." Finn cleared his throat and asked Sophie, "What time is it?"

"STORY TIME!" She said, nearly jumping off her bed before Finn was able to calm her down.

"Okay, once upon a time there was a good and powerful knight who protected the land from evil. He was sooooooo righteous, that he would help anybody who was in trouble."

Sophie's eyes grew big with excitement and Finn knew that he had her right where he wanted her.

"The great knight was also friends with the ruler of the local kingdom, Princess….Princess…Rancher!" He finally said.

Sophie raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. "Princess Rancher?"

"Yeah, her first name was Jolly. So anyways…The Hero Knight did everything the Princess required of him, he saved her kingdom more than once, and he helped her with her experiments. Cause she was also a Scientist." He finished with a small laugh that soon turned into a moment of awkward silence. "…And The Hero Knight even had a crush on Princess Rancher, but she did not have a crush on him. So he hung out with another friend of his, the Kingdom's Dark Queen."

Suddenly Sophie gasped and pulled her blanket tight around her.

"But…but she wasn't 'dark' as in Evil, no no, she was just a-a radical dame…who liked to play games, heh." The little girl seemed confused by her Father's explanation, and there was another awkward moment before Finn decided to continue the story.

"Well, one day when the two friends were just hanging out, a terrible and ferocious Ice Dragon captured the Dark Queen and took her to…" "Daddy, how come all your stories have an 'Ice bad guy'?"

Suddenly Finn looked confused, "huh?"

"I mean you always have an Ice Wizard, or an Ice Dragon or a big fat Ice Meany."

"I…uh…do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

"Yes please!" She said happily, momentarily forgetting her Father's Ice themed villains.

"Okay, now where was I? Right, normally the Dark Queen could've easily beaten that old mean Dragon, but this time she was frozen in solid Ice." GASP! "Yeah, and she was taken away to the Dragon's cave in the Mountains. So the Hero Knight and his brother, his faithful…mighty steed, they went into the Mountains to rescue their friend the Dark Queen, and beat that Ice Dragon's face in!" Sophie got even more excited and begged her Father to continue.

"It took the two brothers 3 days to reach the Dragon's lair, and on the way they fought Mountain Trolls, snow crows, and an Ice-clops or two, but finally they made it to the giant cave. When they got there, the Dark Queen was trapped in a cage and the ferocious Ice Dragon was guarding her. With a mighty war cry, the Hero Knight charged forward with his golden sword ready to fight…to the death." Sophie cringed at that last part, and held her bear closer to her, "I mean, until someone quits and decides to go home, heh."

"So what happened Daddy? Did the Knight rescue the Queen?"

"Well both the Hero Knight and his faithful steed were really tired from there long journey and the Ice Dragon was able to overpower them both! It looked like the end for our great Hero, but then, the Dark Queen was able to summon some bats which attacked the Dragon and gave the Hero Knight enough time to plunge his sword into the Ice Dragon's cold heart, and he sent the fat stupid-head tumbling down the Mountain…but he survived."

"Wow." The little girl had never been so amazed before, her Daddy was truly a great adventurer and a great story teller. "So what happened next?"

"After he defeated the terrible Ice Dragon, the Hero Knight released the Dark Queen from her prison and he…he…professed his love to her. And the Queen loved him too and they decided to live together, happily ever after. The end. Okay, there's your epic bedtime story, pretty rhombus huh?"

"Wait Daddy, I thought the Hero Knight loved Princess Jolly Rancher?"

"Yeah he did, but then he realized how much he loved his friend the Dar…"

"And what happened to the Knight's brother, his faithful steed?"

"Well he ended up…uuh…"

"And how could the Ice Dragon survive a golden sword to his heart, _and_ falling off a Mountain?"

Finn the Hero didn't know what to say anymore. His daughter really was too smart for her own good.

Suddenly he heard laughter coming from end of the room, and Sophie sat up in her bed shouting, "MOMMY!"

Marceline the Vampire Queen floated over to her Daughter and gave her big hug, "So Daddy told you a bedtime story did he?" She asked, looking over at Finn who blushed a little.

"Yeah he did, and it was really Mathe…Math-e-mati-cal." She struggled with her Daddy's trademark catchphrase. "Haha, well I'm glad you liked it. Now go to bed, so you can get up early tomorrow." "Mommy, will you play out in the sun with me tomorrow?" Marceline smiled down at her beautiful baby girl. The little hybrid could walk out in the sun without any fear of getting burned, how she envied her. "Yeah Sophie, I'll play with you in the daylight. We'll have a family picnic tomorrow." Sophie smiled and started shouting, YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!" But half-way into it, she started yawning. The little girl needed her sleep. After chuckling a little bit, Marceline leaned down and kissed Sophie on the head, "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight Mommy. Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Sophie." They both said in unison; and as Sophie began to drift off to sleep, Hambo clutched in her arms, her parents finally went to their room in the Tree Fort, Finn walking and Marceline floating.

"So Finn, are sure it was the Knight who rescued the Queen?" Finn blushed again and started rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah well, it was just a story." He said nervously.

Marceline shrugged and then grabbed him by the arm, "If you say so. Now, time to serve your Queen, my Knight." Finn's whole face turned red as Marceline took his hat and flew upstairs into their room laughing; he wasn't far behind.

****

**So you loved it? You hate it? You think it's the most amazing thing in the world? You want to cut off my hands for creating such an abomination? Leave me a review and I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for taking the time to read my story.**having childrenthem as a familyt honor belongs to Pendleton Ward.

joy.o their room; he wasn'went to their room in the Treer exp


End file.
